Molecular Assessment and Preclinical Studies (MAPS), is a newly formed Core established to assist Cancer Center and University researchers in conducting in vivo (animal) testing of novel anti-cancer therapeutics and monitoring clinical trials by molecular analysis. The MAPS Core grew out of the Cancer Center research retreat in 2004-during which Dr. Weber led a discussion on "developing infrastructure that would assist basic scientists at UVa in translational cancer research." Since that time, the MAPS Core has emerged as a centralized Core focused at providing Cancer Center investigators access to 1) standardized, cost effective preclinical models, 2) in-house drug development expertise and 3) molecular tools for effective monitoring of targeted therapies in animal and clinical trials. Our ultimate mission is to create novel UVa therapies and monitor cancer trials in order to combat cancer and improve the care of our patients. The MAPS Core is divided into two divisions: molecular assessment and preclinical studies. Molecular assessments offer a wide array of molecular profiling assistance to investigators performing pre-clinical (animal) and clinical (human) trials. These efforts are focused at assisting investigators in: 1) developing custom protein microarrays, 2) standardizing normal mouse tissue arrays for immunoblotting with custom or commercial antibodies, 3) creating a directory of assessable human cancer cell lines and 4) providing cell culture assistance, 5) molecular analysis on human cell lines and tissue samples and 6) educating and training clients in molecular analysis. Preclinical studies will assist investigators, interested in developing new therapies, with a range of activities including: 1) mouse models (efficacy and toxicity assessment), 2) expert technical support in animal cancer model design, animal protocol writing and analysis of drug studies and 3) educating and training clients in the performing animal models and surgical techniques needed for specialized animal studies.